La banca del parque
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: UA. Sasuke es un doctor que vive con constantes presiones sin embargo en una de las visitas al parque se encontrará con algo que ni el mejor diagnóstico podrá explicar. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Marthiis: Son las 4:30 a.m. No tengo sueño, tengo mucha hambre y se me ocurrió comenzar este fic.

Tamaki: Tienes hambre porque no cenaste nada, sueño porque dormiste a las siete de la noche y despertaste a medianoche y este fic es porque estás loca.

Marthiis: Emm... Si, como iba diciendo. Este fic llegó quien sabe como xD espero que les guste, va a ser muy pequeño pero me gusta la idea.

Tamaki: Aggh... Naruto no es de Marthiis es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Marthiis: Si quieren pueden dejar reviews, me alegrarán la noche jaja. ¡Los quiero!

—

Captulo 1

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos azabaches caminaba tranquilamente por el parque cercano a su departamento. Había tenido una jornada muy difícil en el hospital así que decidió tomarse el resto de la tarde disfrutando del resposo que no podía disfrutar por las maanas. El viento soplaba refrescando todo a su paso, se podía escuchar el claxon de los coches, las patrullas recorrer la ciudad y otros ruidos que no lograba distinguir.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de veintitrés años que pudo finalizar la carrera de Medicina antes de lo debido pues contaba con un gran intelecto; pese a que las materias eran algo difíciles al final del curso recibió varios galardones donde lo premiaban por su amplio conocimiento y su facilidad de aprendizaje. Todo en una escuela pública pero de alta categoría.

No podía quejarse ya que la vida le enseñó a superar las pruebas que llevaba consigo el que lo consideraran la oveja negra de la familia. Los Uchiha nunca aprobaron su decisión de separarse de los negocios familares e incluso lo desheredaron para escarmentarlo, sin embargo eso no afecto en absoluto; al contrario de lo que esperaban Sasuke comenzó a dejar a los lujos que aquél apellido le proveía y estudió con ms ahínco.

Siempre se cosideró una persona orgullosa, narcisista que disfrutaba una copa de fino vino tinto después de cerrar un negocio con los empresarios de compañías ajenas a la suya; no obstante cuando dejó los tratos y las finanzas para empezar la carrera de doctor tuvo que hacer ciertas prácticas en hospitales generales donde gente humilde recibían atención médica casi gratuita. Pero hubo uno en especial: Sentou no Nibou, Batalla de Esperanza.

En el momento donde atravesó aquellas puertas de vidrio de ese enorme edificio comprendió que no todo era como se lo había imaginado: hombres que no contaban con una o ambas piernas estaban sobre el suelo esperando su turno para entrar a algunos de los consultorios, con suerte recibirían medicamentos o alguna palabra de aliento para continuar con su existencia; niños quemados, jóvenes sucios con cortadas en partes del cuerpo que problemente se habían infectado, entre otras cosas que era mejor no mencionar.

Debía admitirlo, aquél shock fue muy difícil de digerir; fue cuando la humildad que dormía dentro de él surgió y fue ahí donde pudo experimentar lo que era el dolor. Lo que jamás se atrevería a decir abiertamente eran las largas noches en las cuales lloraba amargamente después de ayudar con las consultas.

Nunca necesitó de la amistad de las personas ni del cariño de otras: sus padres no le dieron el amor que reclabamaba de pequeño ya que se lo daban a su hermano mayor, por lo tanto Sasuke se transformó en un hombre de pocas palabras, algo retraído pero cuando lo retaban no dudaba en ningún instante sacar puntos objetivos para defenderse.

Ahora el se encontraba en un puesto importante, precisamente en el hospital donde se aprendió a conocerse a sí mismo y la persona que jamás pensó que podía llegar a ser.

Su larga caminata cesó en cuanto sintió que el cansancio dominaba sus piernas; ir y venir por los pasillos del hospital lo dejaban exhausto. A lo lejos vio una banca y decidió que descansaría un rato antes de retornar a su hogar.

Una vez que estuvo sentado, sus piernas se relajaron. Cerró los ojos dedicándose a escuchar las suaves melodías del ambiente. Niños jugando, pájaros cantanto, muchachas adolescentes cuchicheando lo guapo que él era. Nada podía romper su momento de relajación... Hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado.

Sasuke se desesperó y volteó para ver quien se haba dignado a interrumpir su paz. Tuvo que tragar saliva para poder contener el gritito de sopresa que iba a salir al ver semejante joven: cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos de un profundo azul, su tez era bronceada pero de alguna manera le hacía parecer que tenía un aura etérea, casi sublime.

Sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono bermellón.

—Disculpa... —Sasuke estaba apenado pues sin duda no se haba topado con alguien as en lo que llevaba de vida.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estaba ocupado?— cuestionó el rubio con una expresión de inquietud, la cuál hizo que el corazón del moreno diera un brinco.

—Para nada, es solo que... —No podía hablar; estaba anonadado, paralizado por esa presencia algo que no ocurría normalmente con sus compañeras de trabajo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— saludó el ojiazul sonriendo. Sasuke notó que poseía unas extrañas marquitas en ambas mejillas.

—¿Eres de aquí? preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa. No podía ser de la ciudad, él ya lo hubiese visto en otras visitas al parque.

—Sí, soy de aquí... ¿Tienes nombre o es que acaso prefieres vivir en el anonimato? — preguntó Naruto sin borrar esa bella sonrisa.

— Soy Sasuke Uchiha... Soy doctor y trabajo para el Sentou no Nibou —dijo tratando de impresionarlo, podía ser las persona más humilde del planeta pero no por nada dejaba de ser un Uchiha orgulloso.

—¿Sasuke?— Naruto se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, quién sintió una extraña frialdad recorrerle todo el cuerpo. He esperado tanto tiempo por tí...— Y sin esperar más, el rubio juntó sus labios con los de él.

Al Uchiha se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca y sorprendido correspondió al beso pero se dio cuenta que los labios de Naruto no destilaban calidez sino parecía estar besando una paleta de hielo.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de esa suave caricia. Había besado a varias personas con anterioridad sin embargo esto era muy diferente, no sabía explicarlo pero la sensación era bastante placentera.

Sasuke rompió el beso y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que el rubio con pintas de ángel no se encontraba por ningn lado.

—Debió haber sido producto de mi imaginación...— parpadeó un par de veces, tantas horas de trabajo lo confundía.

"Recomendación mental: no tomar más de dos Redbull al día y consumir menos café del restaurant del hospital." Sasuke se levantó, era hora de regresar a casa.

El pobre doctor estaba tan concentrado en diagnosticar el porqué de sus alucinaciones que no pudo escuchar la risita traviesa que inundó al lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Marthiis: ¡Hola chicos y chicas que leen mi fic! *saluda alegremente*

Tamaki: Vaya, ya era hora de que te aparecieras por aquí para actualizar... *hace un gesto de desconfianza*

Marthiis: Pero tu sabes lo que me pasó, tuve mil ocho mil exámenes y debía estudiar para Trigonometría que es donde voy mal ¬¬ Aparte... Los exámenes semestrales llegarán pronto.

Tamaki: Aghh... ¿Qué se puede hacer contigo?

Marthiis: Emm... ¿Tenerme paciencia? *hace una mueca inocente*

Tamaki: Disculpenla por favor.

Marthiis: Muchas gracias a las personas que marcaron este fic como favorito y lo siguen... También a las personas que dejaron comentarios: **Coti**, **Yuki-2310**, **saku-ann**, **daneshka boticcelli**, **ShinigamiXD**, **TheRusso**, **sol yuki uzumaki**, **OBITO KAWAI** y a **TODOS** los que leyeron pero no comentaros. Ustedes me hacen seguir queriendo hacer y publicar fics ^W^

Tamaki: ¿Qué pasa con el fic de "Quiero un cambio"?

Marthiis: Aún no estoy segura, a lo mejor publico dentro de dos o tres días, tengo una enorme carga de tareas TT_TT De todos modos no me quedaré sin actualizar.

Tamaki: Agradecemos su paciencia y el que nos lean en este momento. Una cosa más: Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis, ella esta loca y solo quiere hacer fics ^W^

Marthiis: Espero que sea de su agrado y lamento la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Ja ne!

Tamaki: Hasta la próxima. Saludos y besos *sonríe*

**Capítulo 2**

**1.-**

Sasuke llegó al departamento completamente ido, los pensamientos iban y venían dentro de su mente. ¿Quién era aquél joven ojiazul? ¿Por qué lo había besado? Movió negativamente la cabeza y decidió que era momento de dejar atrás eso, así que como buen doctor y justo como lo había hecho en el parque quiso hallar una explicación científica de lo que le ocurría.

¿Estaba ebrio? No, ni mucho menos drogado, el juró que no bebería ni se metería sustancias raras al cuerpo -Al menos desde que perdió el conocimiento en el día de la graduación, varios años atrás-. Aparte, acababa de terminar su jornada. ¿Fiebre? Llevó la mano a su frente dándose cuenta de que tenía temperatura normal. ¿Algún trastorno psicológico? Tal vez existía un gen extraño dentro del ADN Uchiha pero no lo suficiente raro como para llegar a la equizofrenia. ¿Cafeína? ¡Bingo! Sasuke sabía que estudios recientes habían llegado a la conclusión que la cafeína consumida en grandes cantidades eran las causantes de las alucinaciones.

Listo, otra vez su ingenio había acertado a sus interrogantes aunque claro había llegado a esa respuesta en el parque pero su ego no le permitía aceptar la realidad de que algo ínsólito pasaba dentro de su cerebro. Recordó otra vez a aquellos ojos azules, sintiéndose como un tonto. Sasuke Uchiha tenía como regla el no enamorarse ya que el amor representaba cadenas y él era bastante libre sin embargo aún era pronto para pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Eres un tonto Sasuke Uchiha, deja de imaginar cosas— Se acercó a la maquina contestadora dándose cuenta de que había un mensaje de voz, oprimió el botón y dejó correrlo.

Mensaje: "¡Sasuke! Soy Sai, te fuiste de la cafetería y me dejaste solo. Serás un maldito bastardo. ¡Para colmo ni te despediste de mí! A veces odio tenerte como amigo. En fin, te hablaba para avisarte de la chica nueva que llega mañana, tu serás su asesor. Buena suerte cacatúa, la necesitarás".

"Serás tú el bastardo, idiota" A Sasuke le agradaba Sai, ellos eran casi idénticos físicamente pero respecto al carácter... Bueno, eran opuestos y por eso se llevaban bien, ¿no? La verdad era que casi no lo soportaba pero era buen chico. Decidió que le hablaría por teléfono para saber un poco más sobre a chica que tendría que asesorar.

Entró a su habitación, botando la bata al suelo para después arrojarse contra la cama. Evidentemente estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que haría sería dormir pues al día siguiente debía ir al hospital, esta vez para cumplir con dos jornada juntas. Andaban muy cortos del personal y él como todo trabajador responsable debía presentarse cada vez que lo llamasen, incluso si tenía un día libre.

Sonrió disimuladamente al mismo tiempo en que rascaba su mejilla con algo de pena... Jamás había pensado lo mucho que podía cambiar su vida, en ninguno de sus veintidós años imaginó en donde se encontraría ahora. Claro, muchas cosas de la niñez ya las había olvidado pero de seguro eran recuerdos hermosos que se hallaban escondidos en lo más profundo del cerebro, aunque... el debía vivir en el presente.

Pero como buen joven, a veces se rendía y justo como en esos instantes deseaba perder el tiempo en lo poco que se acordaba de aquella época de lujos y felicidad.

Pensó en su hermano Itachi, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Cuando la familia Uchiha se empeñaba en algo lo conseguía, eso incluía no ver más a su hermano, a los múltiples amigos del círculo familiar, a sus padres... y eso que de ellos solo conservaba el apellido pues ninguno se dignaba a hablarle. Realmente había dejado de importarle desde el principio pero vaya que le dolió eso por parte de su hermano.

—¿Por qué justo ahora te dedicas a recordar?— Sasuke se sentó con desgano y bufó con fastidio. Volteó hacia el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama, mirando con admiración la fotografía que se hallaba ahí: su hermano y él, a la de edad de diez y cinco años respectivamente. No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba al idiota... Hacía como seis años que no lo veía.

Se dio una bofetada mental, levantándose por fin de la cama. Miró el reloj que se hallaba en su muñeca sorprendiéndose de que aquellas divagaciones le hubiesen costado una hora. Perder tanta cantidad de tiempo en pensar nunca le agradaría.

Fue al baño, se desvistió por completo, entró en el aseo y abrió la llave del agua. Salió un ligero torrente de agua fría; cuando se puso en contacto con su piel, los vellitos de los brazos se le erizaron. Esperó a que el agua quedara templada y se colocó debajo del chorro. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban.

Suspiró, vaya que eso era demasiado calmado y por su puesto a él le gustaba a tranquilidad.

Estuvo así varios minutos para después limpiarse como era debido. Era de su agrado ducharse pero no se permitía estar ahí más tiempo del que debía pues era un desperdicio de tiempo y agua. Cerró las llaves y tomó la primera toalla que había por ahí. Claro, todo estaba demasiado ordenado así que no hubo problema.

Se secó el cabello poniéndose después la toalla detrás de la nuca, luego tomó otra poniéndosela alrededor de la cintura. Finas gotitas de agua le resbalaban por la piel haciéndolo verse sensual pues el Uchiha tenía su cuerpo en forma, con músculos marcados pero sin llegar a exagerar.

Salió del baño pero en vez de ir a su habitación para vestirse fue de nuevo a la sala para marcarle a su "copia barata"y ponerse de acuerdo. Sasuke tenía contempladas en una de sus reglas el no cometer alguna clase de error. Suponía que el gen de los Uchiha actuaba para obtener la perfección absoluta.

Caminó pausadamente, de todos modos no tenía ninguna su cuerpo se hallaba mucho más relajado, podía pensar con mejor claridad además de que el mal genio ya se le había quitado, incluso hasta pudo omitir cualquier de idea hacia el "encuentro" con el rubio.

Tomó el teléfono para despué marcar el número de Sai. Esperó varios segundos, hartándose a cada instante por el terrible pitido de marcado. Cerró los ojos uno instantes pero luego los abrió al escuchar la voz inmutable del joven al otro lado de la línera.

— ¿Bastardo?—

— Si, imbécil— Sasuke respondió tajante al improprerio. — ¿Cómo está eso de que yo debo orientar a esa interna?—

— Muchas razones y una de ellas es que es TU trabajo... Además ya te hace falta juntarte con más personas... No siempre tendrás a mi maravillosa presencia de tu lado— Sai hablaba como si Sasuke lo considerara alguien relevante en su vida.

— No te considero normal... Así que tampoco eres maravilloso— El Uchiha comenzaba a hartarse y eso no era para nada bueno puesto que debía irse a la cama sin hacer corajes. Aprovechó que el teléfono era inalámbrico poniéndose a caminar en círculos. Ocasionalmente se fijaba en la ventana que daba la vista hacia el parque donde caminaba por las tardes al salir del hospital.

— ¿En serio lo crees? Bueno, eso no importa... Kakashi lo ordenó así que debes seguir con sus reglas— Sai suspiró — Sasuke, esa chica de seguro te hará estremecer... ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?—

— ¡Estúpido!— El Uchiha gritó por el auricular, gopeándo la ventana al momento de escuchar ese comentario. Sin embargo al momento de fijarse, notó algo que lo hizo alterarse un poco. A lo lejos, justo en el parque se hallaba ese chico. Conocía esa cabellera rubia a pesar de lo poco que charló con él.

— ¿Sasuke?—

El pelinegro canceló la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al suelo. Se apresuró hacia a su habitación, arreglándose velozmente para después salir de su departamente no sin antes tomar las llaves para no quedarse afuera.

Corrió como su la vida se le fuera en ello. ¿Qué era eso tan importante como para que él saliera de esa forma tan extraña?

"_¿Me prometes que cumplirás tus sueños?"_

Se detuvo en seco al momento de escuchar esa vocecilla infantil dentro de su mente. Movió negativamente la cabeza para después recorrer el último tramo hacia el parque, esperando a que el joven rubio aún no se hubiese ido. Algo tenía que estar sucediendo como para que de repente se le vinieran esas cosas a la cabeza y definitivamente dejó de creer en que la cafeína era el producto de sus alucinaciones.

—¿Naruto?— Sentía la inevitable necesidad de volver a ver los ojos azules del chico. Sasuke experimentó la ansiedad al no verlo. Sin embargo, una mano se posó en su hombro y al tacto el logró tranquilizarse. Se giró y notó el que el rubio estaba ahí, mostrando una agradable sonrisa misma que lo dejó cautivado.

—¿Me llamabas?— Sasuke pensó que la voz de Naruto sonaba a la versión "madura" que había escuchado dentro de su mente hacía pocos minutos.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó el Uchiha. Su pecho dolía por la emocion y por un momento sintió como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. — O mejor dicho... ¿Qué eres?—

—¿Realmente eso importa?— Naruto se acercó a él, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro. Sonrió melancólicamente al mismo tiempo en que lo besaba.

No podía evitarlo, puso sus brazos en la pequeña cintura del rubio y se juntó lo más que pudo al mismo tiempo en que correspondía. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de felicidad que lo indundó otra vez. Como en la otra ocasión, los labios era fríos como el hielo pero aún así no dejaban de ser agradables.

Algo extraño había en ese ojiazul, algo que despertaba sus instintos, sentimientos que juró no volverían a aparecer.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y para el alivio del Uchiha, Naruto seguía ahí cuando abrió los ojos al momento de romper el beso. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad deleitándose con solo tocarlo.

—Importa, deseo saberlo... No eres normal...— Sasuke se mantenía firme en decubrir que hacía el Uzumaki en ese lugar. — Me ofendería si no me respondieras, después de todo me has besado dos veces—

—El ofendido debo ser yo...— El rubio hizo una mueca de tristeza— Me has olvidado Sasuke...—

—¿Olvidarte? ¡Pero si es la segunda vez que te veo en toda mi vida!—

Naruto suspiró. Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver esa expresión de profunda depresion.

—No lo comprendes... Al menos cumpliste tu sueño de ser médico y eso me hace feliz—

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?— El pelinegro estaba muy confundido, al parecer aquél muchacho conocía varios detalles de su vida.

—Sasuke... Mírame bien... ¿No me recuerdas?— La mirada de tristeza de Naruto cambió a una de angustia.

—Sinceramente... No te recuerdo...—

—¡Eres un estúpido Sasuke idiota!— Naruto derramó varias lágrimas de furia mal contenida al escuchar esas palabras.

—Te lo dije antes, es la segunda vez que te veo en mi vida...— El Uchiha intentaba ser lo más sincero posible.

—¡Entonces no quiero verte hasta que me recuerdes!— Naruto exclamó con frustración. El pelinegro iba a secarle las lágrimas pero antes de que pudiese hacer movimiento alguno... Aquél joven simplemente habia desaparecido.

—... ¿Qué?— Sasuke se quedó varios minutos estático, tratando de que su cerebro procesara la información de lo que había sucedido antes. Necesitaba dormir y pronto.

Llegó a su departamento, botó las llaves por ahí y fue directo a su cama olvidando poner el teléfono en su lugar para que no se descargara, pero sucedía que estaba tan anonadado que llegaba hasta marear. Como doctor no se explicaba que sucedió en el parque y eso definitivamente se apartaba de simples alucinaciones.

Llevó una mano hacia sus labios, aún podía recordar aquél beso.

Se acostó sobre la cama esperando que al día siguiente ocurriese todo de una manera más tranquila.

Pobre... No sabía lo que le esperaba.

**Notas finales:**

Marthiis: Prometo que haré un cap más largo... Espero que haya sido de su agrado... Etto, no le digan a Tamaki pero si quieren saber más sobre él, manden una pregunta si dejan review, ¿sip? ^W^

Tamaki: Te escuché, así que no creo que a le gente le intererse saber sobre mí -_-U

Marthiis: Jijiji de todos modos, lo intentaré. ¡Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del fanfic: **

Marthiis: ¡Waahh! *emocionada* Por fin actualizo este fic *w*

Tamaki: Lo sé, ya era hora de que lo hicieras *suspira* Solo espero que no estén enojados contigo.

Marthiis: *se ruboriza* En verdad lo siento pero es que mi musa *muestra a una musa atada de pies y manos en el suelo* se fue de vacaciones a Orlando, Florida pero por fin pudimos localizarla y ya no la dejaremos ir.

Musa: *no puede hablar* X_X

Marthiis: Bueno, deseamos que este capi les agrade, ¿ne?

Tamaki: Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Marthiis: ¡Hagan de mi inicio de semana algo maravilloso dejando un Review! ^W^

**Capítulo 3**

Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente con un ligero dolor de cabeza; se masajeó las sienes en un claro intento por mitigarlo pero claramente fue en vano. Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose directamente al baño para realizar sus necesidades matutinas. Luego de eso, se desvistió, se metió a la ducha y abrió el agua fría para tomar un baño rápido.

Esa siempre era su rutina diara y a él le gustaban las rutinas.

Cuando terminó, salió con una toalla amarrada en la cintura rumbo a su habitación para vestirse. Aún tenía tiempo para preparar el desayuno sin que se le hiciera tarde. Sin embargo, había algo distinto esa mañana, algo que no le permitía continuar con su ritual de todos los días: el suceso de anoche. Aquello lo mantenía pensativo, apartado de la realidad. Eso, combinado con el dolor de cabeza que no aminoraba hacía que se pusiera de mal humor.

—Hola, Sasuke— saludó una vocesilla que lejos de ser molesta, le resultaba bastante agradable. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

—No estoy de humor, Naruto— respondió tajante continuando con el trayecto pero varios segundos después retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y lo que vio lo dejó anonadado: un rubio observando las fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared del pasillo.

—Solo ignorame, estoy de paso— Volteó a verlo sonriendo hermosamente. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Sasuke se sonrojó de manera violenta.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?— gritó. Claro, el no debía permitirse mostrar su faceta apenada. —¿Cómo entraste?—

—Sasuke... Creo que es hora de que dejes de hacerte el tonto. Ambos sabemos que soy un fantasma— dijo Naruto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro— Y si no me vas a recordar, al menos dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas, ¿sí?—

Sasuke respiró hondo, tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de tocarlo, besarlo nuevamente. Su presencia lo embriagaba, hacía que quisiese hacer cosas que con otras personas nunca intentaría. Sin poderlo evitar, lo tomó las mejillas y rozó sus labios suavemente.

—¿Por qué no te recuerdo?— preguntó el pelinegro un tanto decepcionado. Naruto le tocó los hombros desnudos y su piel se estremeció al sentir la frialdad de las manos; el rubio acortó la distancia y terminó besándolo.

Como siempre, sus labios eran fríos pero era algo que a Sasuke le gustaba. Era como si los labios de Naruto estuviesen hechos solo para él. Un pensamiento fugaz se le cruzó por la mente: si el Uzumaki era un fantasma, ¿cómo podía tocarlo... y besarlo?

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la muestra de afecto. No quería explicaciones, de por sí había acabado con todas sus teorías científicas al aceptar que Naruto era un fantasma; ahora solo restaba estar a su lado.

Iba a hacer más profundo el beso cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Apartó al joven bruscamente, quién refutó con un ligero bramido. Sasuke fue a responder notando en el identificador de llamadas que el número era de su "copia barata" por lo tanto lo dejó sonando. Lo menos que quería era responderle para solo oírle decir sus responsabilidades del día. Buscó a Naruto en el pasillo pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, casi haciendo un berrinche como niño pequeño. Fue a su habitación de mala gana, ahora andaba de pésimo humor, mucho peor con el que había despertado. ¿De que iba Naruto? ¿Solo lo visitaba para besarlo y ya? Bueno, técnicamente el había empezado esta vez pero...

—Debo sacarlo de mis pensamientos...—

Se arregló con unos pantalones negros y una camisa oscura de manga larga -afuera estaba bastante frío-, ajustó su cortaba para luego salir. Ahora que el rubio no estaba se sintió bastante solo. Fue a la cocina, preparó algo de café y lo bebió casi de un trago. Se dio centa de que antes la soledad iba perfectamente con él pero ahora no podía concentrarse.

—Tranquilo... Aquí estoy— Sintió que unos finos brazos le rodeaban con mucha ternura por la espalda.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró. Naruto le sonreía de manera divertida.

El azabache no pudo resistirlo, estrechó al rubio con más fuerza de lo normal, con el sentimiento de que si lo dejaba ir jamás regresaría. En definitiva existía una extraña conexión con el Uzumaki; aunque no lo recordara -y no quisiera aceptarlo-, Sasuke estaba completamente dispuesto a decubrir el misterio.

Ambos se separaron luego de unos segundos.

—Debor irme, tengo que trabajar— el pelinegro consultó su reloj y no podía retrararse más a pesar de vivir cerca del hospital.

—¿Tienes que irte?— preguntó Naruto con voz temblorosa, sus facciones antes felices, ahora denotaban un profundo nerviosismo, algo que Sasuke no lograba entender.

—Sí pero prometo que regresaré— El azabache no sabía de que iba el asunto pero aún así trataba de reconfortar al Uzumaki, el verlo de esa manera tan suplicante hacía que sintiese un nudo en su pecho.

—Pero eso dijiste la otra vez y no regresaste jamás...— el menor bajó la cabeza un poco entristecido. —No eres bueno cumpliendo promesas—

—Mierda... No logro entenderte— el Uchiha suspiró— En verdad me tengo que ir— Fue hacia su habitación dejando solo al rubio para tomar su bata y un portafolios donde estaban varios diagnósticos de diversos pacientes con los que tendría una consulta.

Fue hacia el recibidor, percatándose de que Naruto ya no se encontraba ahí. Recogió sus llaves y salió del departamentos sin mirar atrás. Se sentía un poco culpable pues había dejado al rubio solo una vez más. El solo recordar la mueca de tristeza hacía que su corazón palpitara a un ritmo lento, casi tortuoso. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo ese joven?

Se dio una bofetada mental, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Salió del edificio y prosiguió su camino a través del parque. El viento era frío y sentía como su cara se inmovilizaba por el cambio brusco de temperatura. Miró para todos lados, a comparación con otros días, el parque estaba muy vacío. Decidió no darle tanta importancia a esos detalles apresurádose para llegar a su destino, mismo que lo encontró a pocas calles.

El hospital se hallaba repleto de personas, ese día ofrecían un examen gratis para detectar la osteoporosis y los ancianos aprovechaban esas ofertas para prevenir una enfermedad inecesaria para sus ajetreadas vidas.

Varias enfermeras le dieron los buenos días. Una chica de cabello azulino, ojos aperlados y piel pálida se acercó a él ofreciéndole una vaso humeante de café. Ella era Hinata Hyuuga. Una de las laboratoristas más dedicadas que pudo conocer en ese maltrecho lugar -también era de las pocas personas que podían acercarse a él sin terminar llorando-. Sin mencionar que eran amigos de la infancia.

—Buenos días, Uchiha— dijo chica sonriendo— Aquí tienes tu segunda porción matutina—.

—Hmph...— El pelinegro lanzó un gruñido, mismo que Hinata interpretó como un "Gracias". Le dio un sorbo al café y cerró los ojos al ver que era amargo, justo como le gustaba.

—Elocuente con las palabras como siempre— se burló la chica sonriendo, seguido consultó su reloj— Hmm... Llegaste cinco minutos tarde, ¿se puede saber qué cruzó por tu camino para que hayas venido con ese retraso?—

—No es qué... Sino quién— Dijo Sasuke dando un trago más largo. Conocía a Hinata desdeque eran pequeños así que sabía que ella ya se estaba muriendo de la felicidad.

—¿Será posible que Sasuke Uchiha se haya enamorado?—

—Para nada, tonta— replicó el aludido al mismo tiempo en que miraba con mala cara a la chica. —Solo un pequeño altercado en mi perfecta vida—

—Modesto como siempre, amigo— Hinata le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Sasuke y antes de irse de ahí lo miró— Sería bueno que te enamoraras—

Sasuke frunció los labios en una mueca que a los ojos de las demás enfermeras, lo hacía verse mas hermoso. Fingió que no escuchó lo último y fue hacia su consultorio. Ahí acomodo su bata en el perchero para luego colocar el maletín a lado de su silla. Ese día tendría una larga lista de pacientes por atender como Médico General.

Tomó asiento, encendió su computadora y desde ahí pudo registrar su hora de entrada. El joven exhaló lentamente, tomó un poco de café para relajarse aunque fuese unos momentos. Las visitas de Naruto comenzaban a tornarse diarias y terminaban dejándolo demasiado ofuscado.

Recordó las palabras de Hinata, nunca le gustó tratar temas sobre el amor. Le desagradaban y usualmente le dejaban un mal sabor de boca. ¿Cómo poder amar a alguien si no has recibido el cariño de tus padres? Era lo que Sasuke deseaba saber pero al parecer nadie sabía la respuesta. De por sí su apretada agenda apenas le daba unos minutos para descansar, no podía aumentar su reducido círculo de amigos, menos tenía tiempo para encontrar al amor de su vida.

Giró los ojos con fastidio y por un momento odió a Hinata y a Naruto. Ellos eran las únicas personas que podían hacerlo pensar en estúpideces. Comenzaba a considerar el hecho de cambiarse de hospital. Adiós a metiches y adiós a fantasmas.

Sasuke salió de sus cavilaciones al momento de escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

—Hola estúpido— Un chico muy parecido al Uchiha entró, en su rostro podia apreciarse una sonrisa de suficiencia. Entró como si el consultorio fuera suyo, tomando asiento en frente del escritorio de Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres, Sai?— Sasuke comenzaba a hartarse y eso que eran apenas las siete de la mañana. 

—¿Amanecimos de mal genio?— El otro puso la sonrisa que el Uchiha tanto odiaba. —Deberías tener planeado hacerte una cirugía reconstructiva en el rostro, si gustas yo mismo la hago, puedo darte un decuento—

—Ve al grano, Sai. No estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías—

—Bueno, a las nueve de la mañana debes ir por la chica nueva a recepción— respondió Sai golpeando sus dedos contra el escritorio. —Espero que hagas un buen trabajo, no creo que a Tsunade le cause gracia que hagas alguna de tus boberías como a la joven de la última vez—

—¡Ya les he dicho mil veces que le arrojé el café encima porque intentó besarme!— Sasuke estaba exasperado—

—¿Sí? Bueno, espero que eso no suceda este día pues la chica que viene es sobrina del dueño de este hospital, así que... será mejor que prepares esos labios— Sai soltó una carcajada y salió del consultorio antes de que Sasuke intentara extrangularlo.

El Uchiha se quedó pensativo, bebió el último sorbo de su café y tiró el vaso en el cesto de la basura. Se recargó en la silla y le dio la señal por teléfono a su secretaria de que los pacientes podían entrar a consulta. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes entró junto con una joven rubia.

Sasuke revisó sus expedientes y vio el nombre: Gaara Sabaku.

—Buenos días, doctor Uchiha— saludó de buena manera la mujer— Mi nombre es Temari Sabaku y este es mi pequeño hermano—

—Buenos días, vienen al chequeo mensual del niño, ¿cierto?— preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo ligeramente. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones donde podía permitir guardar su horrible carácter. Al ver que ellos asintieron, les pidió que tomaran asiento.

Temari le explicó cuidadosamente algunos cambios que había sufrido Gaara a lo largo del mes, ya que el niño era bastante enfermizo. Sasuke escuchaba con suma atención a cada palabra y también anotaba otras en el computador. También se tomaba su tiempo para observar al pelirrojo, éste simplemente estaba serio y miraba hacia la nada. Sería probable que también tuviera algún déficit de atención.

—Gaara, ¿cuántos años tienes?— preguntó el Uchiha una vez que terminó de actulizar los nuevos datos del pequeño.

—Puede verlo en mi expediente— respondió el niño sin apartar su mirada de la pared.

—Cielo, no seas grosero— Temari lo reprendió y Sasuke sintió enormes deseos de golpear al enano bocón. —Tiene siete años—

—Doctor, ¿me puede decir que hace ese chico rubio aquí?— el pelirrrojo señaló a un costado del Uchiha pero ahí no había absolutamente nada, al menos para los ojos de su hermana que no sabía en donde esconder la cabeza por la ocurrencias de su hermanito imaginativo.

—¿Chico rubio?— Sasuke se giró un poco y notó que efectivamente, Naruto se hallaba a lado suyo, viendo curiosidad al pequeño. Claro, Sasuke no podía poner en evidencia su salud mental así que optó por no darle la razón— Aquí no hay nadie, debe ser tu amigo imaginario—

—El hecho de que su cerebro imaginario no le permitan verlo, no significa que ese chico rubio no se encuentre aquí— replicó Gaara un poco molesto. —Pero está bien— sonrió— Él parece un ángel...—

—¡Que lindo! ¡Ha dicho que parezco un ángel!— Naruto se alejó de Sasuke para luego acercarse al niño, se colocó en cuclillas y le sonrió— ¿Cómo es que puedes verme?—

—Gaara, por favor, no hagas enojar al doctor— Temari se hallaba un poco roja. —Aparte, ni el doctor ni yo podemos ver a ese rubiecito—

Sasuke por un momento se sintió intimidado, ese niño le estaba describiendo perfectamente a Naruto. ¿Acaso tenía el don de ver a los muertos? Era científicamente imposible, aunque claro... Lo imposible se convirtió en posible cuando aceptó la existencia del rubio.

—Puedo verte porque tengo ese poder— respondió Gaara ignorando a los adultos— Estás triste, pero no debes estarlo... Verás que tu deseo pronto se cumplirá— Extendió su manita para acariciar la mejilla del rubio. — No se si eso sea lo mejor, ¿en verdad eso quieres? No podrás estar con él—

Sasuke no entendía lo que estaba pasando y Temari mucho menos. El Uchiha sintió como la sangre le hervía al momento de ver como ese niñito tonto acariciaba tan familiarmente la mejilla de SU rubio.

—Claro, claro... Ese es mi deseo, pequeño... Gracias por esas palabras— Naruto sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gaara y desapareció.

—Doctor, discúlpeme, no se lo que pasó...—

—No importa— Sasuke hizo unas anotaciones en un hoja de papel y se la extendió a la rubia— Vaya por este medicamento, servirá para el resfriado del niño, con eso se curará; si surge algún percance no dude en venir—

—Gracias— Temari la tomó y se uso de pie junto con Gaara. —Hasta la próxima— La rubia jaló al niño pues este parecía no querer moverse de su lugar.

—Usted es un idiota, debería aprender a cumplir sus promesas— Seguido de eso, Gaara le enseñó la lengua al doctor y fue jalado bruscamente por su hermana para ya salir de ahí.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo al momento de escuchar esas palabras, ese niñito de las vería con én las próximas consultas, gozaría de lo lindo al ponerle las inyecciones. Pasaron unos poco minuto hasta que por fin entró el siguiente paciente, una niña de nombre Sakura Haruno, ella tenía problemas respiratorios pero con el tiempo sus pulmones se fortalecerían y no habría problema.

De esa manera, entre paciente y paciente, pasaron las horas y cuando menos se dio cuenta, eran las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó del asiento, estirándose un poco. No hubo rastro de Naruto en todo ese tiempo, lo cual podía significar que estaba en el parque, en el departamento o de plano, dando vueltas en el área de cuneros del hospital. Algo le indicaba que era así.

Le indicó a la secretaria que saldría y que interrumpiera las consultas. Luego salió de su lugar de trabajo rumbo a Recepción. En verdad odiaba tener que dejar su trabajo a medias pero si eran órdenes de Tsunade, no podía quedarse atrás. Ella era la directora del hospital pero no la dueña así que debía abstenerse a lo que dijera el jefe mayor.

—¿Sasuke? ¿No es temprano para que regreses a casa?— preguntó Naruto apareciendo a su lado.

—Para nada, tengo otros asuntos que atender— Sasuke parecía desganado pero la presencia de Naruto lo reconfortaba mucho. Solo que no se detuvo en su andar, ni fijó su vista en el menor, depués de todo ahí había personas— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Visité el área de cuneros, los bebés sienten cuando estoy junto a ellos, son tan bonitos— respondió el rubio mostrando una agradable sonrisa— En verdad algún día espero trabajar aquí—

—No puedes trabajar aquí, estás muerto— replicó Sasuke secamente pero luego de percató de su error. Se giró para mirar a Naruto pero éste ya había desaparecido— Bien hecho, Sasuke...— se recriminó pues en verdad hizo sentir mal al rubio. Si llegaba a encontrarlo le pediría disculpas. Por ahora no podía apartarse de su misión.

Llegó a Recepción y ahí vio a una joven de cabellera larga y rubia, atada a una coleta alta. Esta se giró, mostrando unos ojos azules. Realmente, Sasuke no se sintió cautivado en ninguna forma pero al parecer ella si se quedó anonadada por él.

—¡Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka! — la joven prácticamente se le echó encima y comenzó a restregarse en él. —¿Tú serás mi nuevo compañero? Más te vale que me trates como a una princesa—

—¿Princesa...? — Sasuke se sintió ido en cuanto el penetrante perfume que usaba la Yamanaka entraba en sus fosas nasales. Todos voltearon a verlos al escuchar semejante escándalo. Sasuke apartó a Ino lo más cuidoso posible— Escucha tú y yo no somos compañeros, solo seré tu mentor por una semana, así que trata de guardar tu distancia—

—Trato de guardarla pero no puedo— Ino sonrió, tomó las mejillas del azabache y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el atrevimiento de esa chica. Miró a las personas que de igual manera se hallaban inmersas por la sorpresa al igual que él. A lo lejos pudo observar a Naruto que se hallaba con la boca abierta, pero con un semblante triste, la visión duró poco pues el rubio volvió a desaparecer.

—Cero y van dos— dijo Sasuke una vez que apartó con un poco de brusquedad a la Yamanaka, ella la miró sin comprender.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que esa semana sería la más pesada de todas.

**Notas finales:**

Marthiis: ¡Maldito Uchiha!

Musa: X_X

Tamaki: Bueno, así fue como quedó, gracias por leer.

Marthiis: ¡Hasta pronto! ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas antes del fic:**

Marthiis: No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo. ¡Estoy actualizando este fic! *Lágrimas de felicidad* Sí, meses sin poner nuevo cap pero es que no tenía suficiente inspiración *Lágrimas de desesperación* Hasta ahora pude hallar una idea de lo que será la mitad del fic y el final… Anteriormente no le tenía claro pero ahora sí.

Tamaki: En serio que esta vez si te pasaste… *mueca de miedo* Espero que aún haya gente interesada en este fic.

Marthiis: No lo sé *sonríe* De todos modos quiero agradecer a:**TheRusso****, ****Yuki-2310****, ****sol yuki uzumaki****, ****Daneshka Boticcelli****, hazael, ****saskenaru****, ****Yuzed Nowari**** y ****SmileSkuashSKII****. **En serio, muchas gracias por sus reviews y a ver qué les parece.

Tamaki: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**1.-**

Sasuke bebió el contenido de la taza de un solo trago. Como si quisiera que sus problemas simplemente desaparecieran al igual que el líquido amargo y caliente que resbalaba por su garganta, ¿por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles? Bufó con fastidio, al mismo tiempo en que observaba a la chica rubia de ojos azules que se paseaba como una niña pequeña por los pasillos del hospital. Su día estaba convirtiéndose en un calvario y deseaba fervientemente poder regresar a la tranquilidad de su hogar para descansar.

Ino Yamanaka era una joven muy atractiva, de buen cuerpo pero estaba dotada de una personalidad algo infantil, algo que no resultaba tan favorable cuando se trabajaba para un hospital. Por eso mismo él se auto consideraba como un amargado; muchos de sus compañeros tenían la creencia de que si formabas lazos con los pacientes éstos tendrían mejoras en los tratamientos pero Sasuke no confiaba en aquella hipótesis.

Naruto quedó en el pasado, fuera de sus prioridades. Pensaba que al no verlo rondando por ahí le brindaría calma pero se sentía culpable pues lo había hecho sentir mal con sus comentarios poco sensibles… ¡No era momento de pensar en eso! Sasuke se dio una bofetada mental y siguió con la mirada a la rubia, que se detenía en un área de consulta. Ahí se hallaban varias personas, esperando su turno para hacerse un examen de la osteoporosis. Ino sólo había llegado para ayudarle.

— ¿Estás escuchándome, Sasuke? — La rubia se encontraba frente a él, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, intentando atraer la atención del Uchiha. Cuando lo hubo logado, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera— Espero realizar un buen trabajo y que haya una excelente relación entre nosotros— Luego de decirlo, entró en el consultorio.

Sasuke se mantuvo impávido pero realmente no confió del todo en las palabras que le había dedicado la chica, o al menos no confiaba en las segundas intenciones que ese mensaje pudiera llevar consigo. Dejando a un lado ese tema, saludó a la gente que lo miraba con un gesto de agradecimiento por el mero hecho de ser él el que los iba a tratar ese día. Apenas iba a agarrar la perilla cuando en ese instante, Hinata apareció de repente, corriendo por el pasillo.

Extrañado, dio una disculpa y la siguió velozmente para alcanzarla. Su compañera solía ser muy tranquila y no andaba corriendo como posesa en un arranque de nervios, sin embargo se le veía bastante acelerada y con un notorio deje de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Sabes que no debes correr así— Regañó Sasuke. — Aparte, no puedes irte. Prometiste que me ayudarías—

—Lo sé— Hinata parecía impaciente, miró mal al pelinegro— Surgió un problema en otro hospital, lo siento pero deberás pedirle ayuda a otra persona. Es urgente y debo irme, ya tengo permiso de Tsunade— Sin esperar a que el Uchiha diera su aprobación, se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

A Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que ir por Kiba Inozuka para que le brindara apoyo. Hinata Hyuuga pagaría muy caro por incumplir lo estipulado y eso no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

**2.-**

Gaara Sabaku siempre fue un niño solitario, con un fuerte sentido de la independencia; a veces huraño y reticente para crear vínculos con otras personas que consideraba insuficientemente aptos para brindarles su amistad. Cuando uno llega a la edad de siete años, mientras uno se acostumbra a pasar el tiempo con juegos de video, internet y esas cosas que poco a poco van matando al cerebro; el pelirrojo se conformaba con leer un buen libro. El silencio era su mejor amigo y lo único que necesitaba para llevar una buena vida.

Sus hermanos mayores se preocupaban por él pues la soledad no era saludable, el pequeño resultaba ser enfermizo y debían llevarlo al hospital diariamente. A pesar de ser huérfanos, los dos se las arreglaban para hacer que nada le faltara al pequeñín. Lamentablemente, aún no hallaban la forma para hacer que Gaara congeniara con sus compañeritos de la escuela o mínimo se interesara en otras cosas aparte de los libros.

Para hacer más fuerte el embrollo; el pelirrojo decía tener un don para ver a los fantasmas. Temari y Kankuro consideraban que aquello se debía a la pérdida de sus padres y la necesidad de atraer la atención, no obstante a veces lo dudaban por la seguridad con la que Gaara hablaba y describía con gran exactitud a personas que no debían estar en este mundo.

Pero a Gaara no le importaba la opinión de sus hermanos. Gaara solo tenía siete años y por más maduro que fuese, no dejaba de ser un niño con ansias de recibir cariño. Gaara necesitaba un amigo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Y fue por eso, que al encontrarse con Naruto Uzumaki en su habitación después de almorzar le dejó sorprendido. El rubio parecía ido, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. No necesitaba ser un adulto para darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Gaara caminó lentamente, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Sus pequeñas manitas se apretaron en un gesto nervioso.

La presencia de Naruto no le causaba miedo pero sí un pequeño cúmulo de nervios. Su corazón se aceleraba y sin poder evitarlo, sus pálidas mejillas se coloreaban de un ligero tono bermellón. Todo ese estupor causado por alguien que apenas conocía era desconcertante, inexplicable. Y a él no le gustaba sentirse así.

— ¿Naruto? — Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Gaara se sintió como un tonto, era obvio que Naruto estaba ahí y el haber dicho eso sólo dejaba más en claro sus nervios a flor de piel. Trató de controlar los latidos de su corazón pero sólo era un niño y todavía no sabía a qué se debía ese tipo de reacciones.

—Gaara—El rubio movió la cabeza negativamente, limpiándose las lágrimas y haciendo el esfuerzo por no derramar más— Perdona haber llegado de esta manera— Se acercó al niño con un gesto de vergüenza en el rostro— Solamente puedo hablar con Sasuke y contigo. Y como Sasuke no desea verme…—

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—Fue fácil, sólo seguí tu esencia— Respondió Naruto mostrando una sonrisa— Cuando un se la pasa de un lado a otro en un estado espiritual por tanto tiempo, aprendes muchos trucos—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente? — Gracias al don que poseía, Gaara dedujo ciertas cosas que mencionaría en algún momento, esperaba que Naruto le proporcionara más información. Los fantasmas siempre le brindaban detalles para que el infante les ayudara a llegar a la luz.

—Muchos años— El rubio bajó la cabeza— Eres pequeño, no lo entenderías—

— ¿Y tú lo entiendes? — El pelirrojo suspiró— Llevas muchos años rondando porque tú no sabes qué decisión tomar. ¿Seguir hacia la luz o terminar la misión que debes completar aquí en la Tierra? No puedes descansar en paz. Ni siquiera estás muerto. Permaneces aquí, obligado por las circunstancias y estás tan perdido que acosas al doctor gruñón para que te haga caso—

— ¿Cómo…?—

—Hay una promesa. Tú recuerdas todos los detalles pero ese tal Sasuke ha olvidado todo. Esa promesa lleva ya muchísimos años sin cumplir y… Creo que ésta es la última oportunidad— Gaara puso una mueca triste, conteniendo las ganas de llorar— Cargas con mucho dolor, algo asfixiante. El peso de esa promesa te está matando lentamente—

El rubio suspiró y poniéndose a la altura del niño le dio un abrazo. Gaara intentó apartarse, odiaba cuando los fantasmas lo tocaban pero en cuanto sintió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, se sintió reconfortado. Era casi lo mismo cuando sus padres lo abrazaban pero con un toque diferente. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero ya no tuvo deseos de alejarse. La fragancia que despedía Naruto lo llenaba y sin querer evitarlo, cerró los ojos.

—Eres el único que ha logrado captar mis emociones. Eres un niño inteligente y el don que posees te hace más especial de lo que ya eras hace tanto tiempo. A pesar de los años, el vínculo que nos unió no se ha roto. — Naruto calló y luego de unos minutos se separó de Gaara— Gracias. —

—…— El niño no respondió, solamente se dignó a desviar la mirada. Hubo cosas que no comprendió de lo último que había escuchado pero de igual manera, esas palabras le agradaban bastante. —De algo sirve leer—

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gaara… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? —

—No puedo. Mis hermanos fueron a trabajar y yo no puedo salir. No fui a la escuela por ir al hospital. ¿Qué tal si me enfermo? — Apretó sus puñitos con fuerza— Además, no quiero salir. Aquí se está más seguro—

—No has cambiado— El de ojos azules suspiró y le revolvió el cabello— Por eso te enfermas, no respiras aire fresco y estás tan pálido porque no sales a tomar sol—

— ¿Un fantasma me está diciendo eso? — Gaara hizo un puchero— De todos modos no me obligarás a salir de aquí. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero—

—Pero… Si te da el sol, agarrarás color y serás más lindo— Naruto soltó una risilla traviesa— Te pondrás más guapo—

El pelirrojo lo meditó unos segundos. Salió de la habitación, sabiendo que el rubio caminaría tras él y de un estante, tomó un llavero con forma de gato. Bastó que se pusiera de puntitas para poder agarrarlas y ponerlas en la cerradura. Sabía que lo que hacía era malo pero tan solo imaginar que podía ponerse lindo para Naruto ocasionaba esos arranques de rebeldía. De todos modos, no iría del todo solo porque el rubio lo cuidaría.

—Vámonos—

**3.-**

Hinata volvió al Sentou no Nibou sumamente cansada. Su juvenil rostro se notaba agotado y sólo le apetecía una buena taza de café. Tsunade la regañaría por tardar más de tres horas en aquél compromiso que tuvo que atender con tanta urgencia. Sus perlados ojos estaban un poco hinchados, había llorado un poco en el camino para no llevar las malas emociones con sus demás pacientes.

La impotencia que la dominaba era muy grande y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistirla. Ella era joven, hermosa y debía estar gozando de los placeres. Pero no, deseaba fervientemente permanecer trabajando en una profesión tan absorbente como la medicina. Pero no se quejaba, le gustaba mucho ayudar a la gente y en especial a él… No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara recuperarlo.

La esperanza era lo último que desaparecía… ¿Verdad?

Algunos pacientes y compañeros la saludaron con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro y no le quedó de otra más que corresponder de la misma forma a pesar del cansancio. Caminó por los amplios pasillos del hospital y en la sala de espera del área donde trabajaba se llevó una inusual sorpresa: un hombre de cabello negro, alto, ojeras pronunciadas y esa energía de prepotencia que se le salía hasta por los poros. La joven frunció el ceño, decidió ignorarlo pero no con muy buenos resultados.

Itachi Uchiha estaba de regreso. Hinata no lo odiaba pero tampoco era santo de su devoción, en especial porque era una de las causas de que Sasuke viviera en constante presión y lejos de su familia. Ella lo maldecía en silencio por el mero hecho de haberle dado la espalda a su mejor amigo. Se volvió entre sus pasos, dándole la señal de que no quería hablar nada con él pero el otro se le adelantó.

—No importa si no deseas hablar conmigo, vengo a ver a Sasuke—

—Es un milagro, debo decir. ¿Qué hizo esta vez tu hermano menor para que vengas a molestarlo? Creo que ya lo humillaron bastante— Hinata no podía guardarse sus comentarios despectivos, el coraje era mucho y el autocontrol desaparecía por arte de magia— ¿Ahora vienes retirarle definitivamente el apellido? Después de todo le han arrebatado todo—

—No te metas en territorio prohibido, niña— Itachi sonrió— Con solo tronar los dedos puedo hacer que este hospitalucho desaparezca—

— ¿En serio? — Hinata fingió temor— No creo que sea bueno para tu imagen—

— ¿No tienes trabajo? Ve a limpiar el pasillo, creo que un niño acaba de vomitar— el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

—De seguro se topó contigo y le diste tanto asco que no pudo resistir las nauseas—

—Vaya, no sólo eres mala como doctora sino que también eres pésima contando chistes. —El Uchiha mayor dirigió su mirada hacia a ella— Lamentablemente no todos nacen con talento y se tienen que conformar con permanecer en los bajos estándares de la sociedad— Buscó algo en sus bolsillos y luego fue hacia Hinata— Ten, un pequeño donativo de la compañía Uchiha. Podemos ser muy generosos, es lo máximo que se merecen— Le guiñó el ojo y luego se fue.

Hinata miró su mano. Una moneda de un yen.

**4.-**

Sasuke fue a la cafetería, necesitaba comer urgentemente. Ese día era mucho más laborioso de lo usual y su estómago rugía a falta de alimento. Ino se había quedado junto con Kiba para que aprendiera un poco más sobre los procesos de identificación de la osteoporosis y aparte, el trato hacia las personas. Esa chica era muy presumida y le hacía una buena dosis de humanidad.

Había cierto grado de humor. Sasuke era igual a ella antes de ser doctor. Decidió dejar las bromas y puso atención al menú. Nada le apetecía pero optó por consumir un emparedado de jamón, papas fritas y un enorme vaso de refresco. Su aparato digestivo se acostumbró a consumir grasas y no solo el caviar que le servían cuando estaba en alguna reunión de alcurnia.

Por alguna extraña razón, deseaba ver a Naruto. El rubio ese no se había aparecido en todo el día y eso lo molestaba mucho. ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Con quién? Sasuke se sintió estúpido por estar pensando en ese chiquillo pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea usar su cerebro en eso. Lo relajaba e incluso mejoraba mucho su humor. Lo cuál a veces podía ser muy difícil.

Pagó por la comida y con la bandeja en brazos fue a buscar una mesa, misma que no tardó en hallarla. Estaba casi al fondo de la cafetería y no pudo haber elegido un mejor lugar. Puso su trasero sobre el asiento y dedicó a comer con alevosía el enorme sándwich, calmando el hambre voraz que le atacaba con fuerza. Sus modales se fueron a un lugar desconocido, y tomar los alimentos con las manos no le causaba molestia alguna.

—Comes como cerdo—

Mierda…

— ¿Qué quieres? — Sasuke no se molestó en dejar de comer, sabía de sobra quién era.

— ¿Esa es la manera en que recibes a tu querido hermano? — Itachi soltó una carcajada falta de humor— Que bueno, así no ensuciarás mi traje con tus "delicadas manos" —

—Ve al grano, tus visitas nunca son gratas— Sasuke dejó su emparedado a medio comer sobre el plato y se limpió con una servilleta.

—Papá quiere verte. Regresa y se te perdonará todo, recuperarás tu puesto en la compañía y la posición en la familia que te pertenece. Abandona este hospital, demuestra que tienes sangre Uchiha y busca algo que en verdad merezca la pena—

* * *

**Notas después del fic:**

Marthiis: Lo sé, es corto… *ríe* Pero no lo sé, en este fic soy un poco más perezosa. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Lamentamos los errores ortográficos.

Tamaki: ¿Nos dejan algún review? *sonríe un poco*

Marthiis: Adiós, adiós~


End file.
